This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. According to the present teachings, a laser head is provided. The laser head has an adjustment mechanism configured to adjust the location of the head with respect to a work piece. The adjustment mechanism has a rotatable member coupled to a proximal end of a flange member. Disposed at a distal end of the flange is a cam follower or bearing. Coupled to the cam follower is a lift arm. Movement of the lift arm in a first direction is restricted, while movement of the lift arm in a second direction is less restricted. The lift arm is coupled to a laser head. The laser head is annularly supported by a telescoping support tube.
In other teachings, a head adjusting mechanism for a laser head is provided. The mechanism has a rotating drive shaft coupled to a lever arm. The lever arm has an attachable bearing or cam follower. A head lift arm is biased into the cam follower which restricts movement of the head in a first direction. Movement of the head in the second direction is less restricted.
A method of adjusting the movement of a laser head is provided. The method includes biasing a laser head control member against a rotatable cam member to restrict movement of the laser head in a first direction. Movement of the head in a second opposite direction is less restricted than in the first direction.